


Assassination is Murder with a Touch more Precision

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, Eruri Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it were anyone else, I would assume you hated running into me.”</p><p> </p><p>Eruri Week Day 6: Reunion aka Eruri 1920's assassins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassination is Murder with a Touch more Precision

Assassination was an art. Only a few could do it without arrest, and even fewer could do it successfully time and time again. There were more Gavrilo Princips than not. Even more embarrassing was the Pausanias type, who couldn’t even leave the scene of the crime without getting caught.

Perhaps it wasn’t assassination that was an art, but subtlety. The idea was to not wave around the gun before shooting a millionaire in the head, or leaving fingerprints all over a bag of laced cocaine.

Levi was accustomed to these rules, which was why he was dressed up as a server at a Victorian style party, poison hidden in his sleeve and a gun in the pocket of his suit jacket. 

The nineteen twenties were a prosperous time, but prosperity had its expenses. The stock market was hard to handle, and there were some people that were just in the way, to put it lightly.

Levi didn’t give a shit one way or another—he didn’t have stocks, nor was he interested. He was paid enough for his services that the economy didn’t matter much to him. After all, someone _always_ needed a hit man. 

Vito Di Giorgio was on the list this time. A tough hit, but a huge paycheck. Taking down a mafia boss was worth big money, and he wasn’t about to turn down the offer. In Los Angeles, he would have been more worried, but this was Chicago. Di Giorgio’s guard was down, and he didn’t expect anything. People didn’t know him here—his reputation was contained in California.

Levi watched, following when his target dismissed himself for a smoke. Thank God, by himself. He went through the main door, and Levi waited behind the building. It was a gamble, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard foot steps approaching him. This was almost too easy. 

No, he had just been doing this for too long. 

Vito gave him a nod of acknowledgement, and approached the back door. Close enough. Levi honestly didn’t even feel himself move. His ears registered the gunshot, followed by his target falling to the ground, blood pooling around his chest.

Too easy.

“Not much of a mob boss,” Levi muttered to himself, pocketing the gun before anyone saw. The party was loud, and he hoped no one had heard. But seconds passed, and there was no movement.

“That was my target.” The noise caught him by surprise, but a smile tugged at his lips. Oh, he recognized that smooth, velvet voice. His finger shot to the trigger of his gun, and he looked to his left, then his right. The night was still, save for his movements, and his company’s. 

“Should have acted faster, Smith.”

“You’re right: I should have known you’d end up here.”

“That’s how it usually is. Where the hell are you?” Levi purred, twirling the gun around his finger. “There’s no reason for you to hide yourself around me, Erwin.”

Behind him. He heard the footsteps, and silently berated himself. He should have known that. 

“You’re in quite the mood today, boy,” Erwin murmured in response, pistol still in hand. “You know, I might actually blow your brains out for this one—he was worth a lot.”

“I know, that’s why I shot him,” Levi said flatly, standing his ground when Erwin pressed the gun to the underside of his chin. His body tensed in anticipation, even though he knew that the blond wouldn’t shoot. “What, did you expect me to drag it out?” 

Erwin’s bright, azure eyes scanned his face, and his mouth was twisted into that calm, cheerful smile of his. Levi hated it, but he didn’t look away. His hair was slicked back, and he wore the same serving outfit as he had on himself. “Interesting, I’m surprised we didn’t bump into each other earlier.” Erwin shoved the gun back into his pocket, and smoothed out his coat.

“I’ll take it as a blessing.”

“Cruel, as always.” Erwin’s hand moved up to make sure his hair was still in place. “The boss is really going to kick my ass for this one.”

Levi shrugged, tapping his foot on the ground. “That’s not my problem.” 

“We would make an incredible team, Levi,” Erwin states, more to himself than to the smaller man. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “You know I don’t work with others. I don’t split profit when I can do it on my own.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Erwin agreed. “But at least we’d have company.”

“Company? I have no interest in you, or your help.”

Erwin rose a brow at this, and held the door open for Levi to go back into the party. He shook his head, and turned away. “That’s not what you told me in New York, after our last run in.”

Levi scoffed at the remark. “If you want to chat, this isn’t the place.”

Erwin let the door shut, and followed Levi down the street. It was a Wednesday night, and things were quiet. He knew staying at the party would have been bad news, and he also knew that nobody would notice if he left.

The police wouldn’t grieve Vito’s death, but that didn’t mean that they would miss yet another chance to arrest Levi. He sure as hell was no cop, and he probably had one hell of a bounty on his head. Assassinations, whether or not they helped the cops, were illegal.  
But hey, there were no deductions on his paychecks, and the government had a harder time keeping track of him. “If it were anyone else, I would assume you hated running into me.”

“I do.”

“Once again, bullshit.” Erwin pulled out his box of cigarettes, and handed Levi one. Reluctantly, he took it and let Erwin light it for him. “What was it that you said to me last time?”

Oh, shit. Levi knew where this was going to go. “Erwin, don’t—“

Before the whole sentence could even get out of his mouth, Levi’s back was to the wall of the building they were about to pass, Erwin’s mouth pressed against his earlobe. “Erwin, I need you, fuck me until I scream, _Erwin_ ,” he muttered, hot breath tickling Levi’s skin.

He didn’t know what made him warmer the sensation of Erwin touching him, or the embarrassment that was turning him red.

“I was intoxicated, it doesn’t count,” Levi huffed, and took a drag from his cigarette. Erwin’s tongue rolled over his earlobe, then his neck. “Fuck you, get off of me.”

Obliging, Erwin pulled back and smoked his own cigarette, and the two of them continued on. “In New York? You were _very_ drunk. But not in Boston.”

Levi could have shrunk into his clothes and died. Erwin always fucking did this. He was stubborn, and when he wouldn’t cooperate with the blond, old memories would surface until he was ready to die of embarrassment. “Do you get some sort of sick enjoyment out of this?”

“No, but you might.”

“Absolutely _not_.”

Erwin flicked the ashes off of his cigarette, and took another drag. For September, it was fairly warm, and a few stars could be seen decorating the sky. Something they had never seen in New York. “Who was it, in Boston?” 

“We were after Frank Wallace, remember?”

“Did either of us get him?”

Levi shrugged. “Nah. We were in his territory, so it ended up being too risky. I wasn’t about to stick my ass that far out on the line.”

Erwin nodded, seeming to agree with the statement. “I remember. Afterwards you dragged me into the Irish slums and we fucked in one of the alleys.”

“ _I_ dragged you? You fucking showed up last minute, and practically kidnapped me!” Levi hissed, hitting the larger man’s shoulder much harder than necessary. 

“Ah, I thought that was when we were in Kentucky.”

“No, Kentucky was when we took out one of the rich assholes, and I topped you in the hotel,” Levi grumbled. “I want another cigarette.” He held out his hand, and Erwin lit another. “Thank you.”

“See? You like talking about it.”

“Where do you keep getting that idea from?”

“You’re turning red, and I’m sure if I grabbed you right now, you’d be hard.”

Both of those statements, much to Levi’s dismay, were true. “You shouldn’t talk to another man that way,” he chastised, furrowing his brow when he heard Erwin laugh. “This isn’t Europe, you know.”

Erwin shrugged, and let his hand slip down Levi’s back. “I’ve always considered myself more English, anyway.”

“Hell, Erwin.”

“You’ve never complained about the sex.”

Levi finished his cigarette and pushed his hands into his pockets. “You’re an asshole.”

“Who’s your next target?” Erwin linked his arm with Levi’s, who only tensed up in response.

“Like I’d tell you.”

“It was worth a shot.”

“You can’t get shit out of me that easily, Erwin.”

“I think I can: Last year you told me the name of one of your targets so you could come on my face.”

“Don’t remind me—Hanji still hasn’t dropped it,” Levi grumbled. “That’s the last fucking time I try to do you a favor.”

Erwin had known Levi long enough not to be scathed by his words. Really, they were nothing more than a defense mechanism. “What do you have up your sleeve this time, Levi?”

The smaller man cocked his head to the side, and rose a brow. “What are you— _Oh_.” He rolled his eyes, but let his fingers trace invisible circles on one of Erwin’s hands. “Do you have a room for the night?”

“I do, as a matter of fact.”

“Then, we’ll go there.”

Levi thought he had had him. Every time that they fucked, or any of their past reunions, he thought he was on top of everything. It seemed, however long, that he had control, and that he was going to come out victorious. When it came to assassinations, this was, usually, true.

In bed, it was an entirely different story. 

This time, he had blindfolded Erwin, and tied him to the bed, teasing his cock with the slow strokes of his tongue until it was painfully hard. He had stripped him down, covering his body with dark hickeys and love bites, while Erwin groaned and squirmed beneath him.

So, how was it that now, he was pinned to the hotel desk with a knife pressed to his throat, and Erwin’s cock balls deep inside of him? “You can’t have everything, Levi,” Erwin managed to grunt, hitting Levi’s prostate with a quick thrust of his hips. The smaller man screamed, nails digging into the wooden grain of the desk. “You can’t top everything.” His hands pushed Levi hard onto the desk, hot skin sticking to the cool surface. His cock throbbed against it, and he bucked his hips, trying—and failing—to get some sort of release. “Not with me, boy,” Erwin slurred, shuddering when he felt Levi’s muscles clench up around him.

“You’re going too fast.”

“Oh, now I’m fast?” Levi gasped when he was jerked up by his hair, back forced to arch to accommodate his position.

“Fuck, Erwin. Fuck me, fuck me, I’m going to die, holy shit,” he cried out, wrenching his eyes shut. It was painfully good, and Erwin knew that. He always did. And he loved to hear Levi scream and beg for him.  
They both loved to be in control, and that kept their relationship interesting. Levi’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, followed by a weak moan. “Erwin, I _need_ to come.”

“No, you don’t.”

“ _Please_ , Erwin, this isn’t fucking _funny,_ ” Levi hissed, hands twitching to touch himself. But if he did, he was sure that Erwin would make his life a living hell. It was obvious, though, what he was about to do, and he could tell that the larger man had noticed.

“You’re desperate, what’s gotten into you?” Erwin purred, trailing a line of kisses down Levi’s back. “You were complaining about this earlier today, weren’t you?”

“Fuck off, just let me _come_.”

“When I’m done.”

Levi let out a low groan, and shuddered when Erwin slammed into him much harder than necessary. “ _Fuck_ you.” He could feel his lover’s cock pulsate, followed by the all too familiar feeling of Erwin’s orgasm. “You know I hate it when you come in me.”

“Would you prefer it on you?”

“ _No_.”

Erwin pulled his now softening cock out of the smaller man, and flipped him over. “Then don’t complain.”

Levi’s hands twitched again, and he glanced down at his still hard length. “Suck me off, and I’ll stop.”

He should have known something was up when Erwin just stared at him, but he was horny, and he _needed_ the larger man. The room was hot, and it smelt of their cologne mixed with sweat and sex. 

“Jerk yourself off.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” The words came out of Levi’s mouth slurred and panicked, while he prayed that he hadn’t heard Erwin right? “No, I—“  
“I want you to jerk yourself off. You were aching to do it before, weren’t you, boy?” Erwin whispered, breath tickling against Levi’s skin as he planted a kiss on his cheek. “I _would_ have blown you, but you’re so rude tonight, I thought you’d like to take care of yourself.”

Levi’s face burned, but his cock was still throbbing, and he wanted to come. “Erwin, really—“

“Really, what?” I’m going to sit here, and watch you masturbate.”

The way Erwin said it made it sound dirty. No, _real_. But he was fucking desperate, so he shut his eyes, and let his fingers move down to his cock. Sure, he had done this before. Most men had, of course, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable doing something so fucking _personal_ in front of Erwin.

He understood, though, why this was happening. Levi got Vito first, he had tried to take control in the bedroom, and he had mouthed off to Erwin. He regretted none of it, but he was paying the price for his actions, more or less. He pumped his erection, trying to stifle the moans that were threatening to come from his lips. He knew that this wouldn’t last long, but he could feel Erwin’s eyes burning into him, watching with that same, sick sense of satisfaction that he always had. 

“Look at me, Levi.”  
Levi blinked his eyes open, and shuddered when Erwin ran a hand up his calf. “ _Stop_.”

“I don’t want to.” He kissed Levi’s knee cap, trailing the kisses up until he was at his hip bone. His tongue circled over the flesh, dangerously close to his cock. “I didn’t tell you to stop. I’m not going to touch you there,” Erwin reminded him.

“I hate you, you stupid shit,” Levi groaned, bucking his hips when Erwin loomed over him for the briefest moment before sitting back down. 

That’s when he got a potentially brilliant idea. If he could get Erwin back under his thumb, he could get what he wanted. He traced his foot up Erwin’s leg, applying the slightest amount of pressure to his cock, and—

His limb was slapped away, with Erwin pinning it against the desk. “I want you to focus on yourself.”

God damnit.

His lower abdomen felt like it was going to burst, and he cried out like some sort of wounded animal, struggling against Erwin’s grip on him. “Fuck, Erwin, I’m going to come.”

“Good, then make yourself come.” Levi kept squirming, and Erwin couldn’t help but raise a brow. “Is there something that you want?”

“I want to come on you.”

“Oh, again? How badly do you want it, Levi?”

“Don’t _fuck_ with me,” the smaller man hissed, using his free hand to grab Erwin by the hair. He needed some sort of control, something to remind him that he wasn’t completely helpless. “I’m fucking jerking myself off for you, you sick son of a bitch.”

Whether or not it was the vice grip on his hair, or the desperation on Levi’s face, Erwin seemed satisfied with the outburst. “Then do it, Levi.” He slumped onto his knees, blowing a mouthful of hot air onto the tip of Levi’s cock, and running his tongue once up the length of it.  
That was more than enough to push Levi over the edge.

He choked on a moan, coming hard at the feeling of Erwin’s mouth near him. His hand stayed latched onto his lover’s hair, eyes watching as Erwin let the come cover his cheeks and mouth. He went down on Levi once, swirling his tongue around the now softening organ to clean it, before releasing it with a loud pop.

“That wasn’t so bad, right, Levi?” Erwin, in response, received a punch that even the most skilled of fighters would have had a hard time dodging. He stumbled back, smirk still on his face as he wiped the semen off of his skin. 

“I’m out of here.” Levi’s body still tingled as he pulled on his clothes, but like hell that was going to stop him. The orgasm was great, but he fucking hated Erwin, and he was now he was _pissed_. He was going to get paid, and drag his ass back home. 

“You liked it, though,” Erwin said, kissing Levi on the cheek after he had properly cleaned his face. “I missed you, and your beautiful face.”

“Cut the shit,” Levi growled, but he let Erwin embrace him, and he was grateful for the affection. He made a note, however, that he was going to make this man’s life a living hell for as long as he saw fit. “I’m going to get my money, and go.”

“Be my guest,” Erwin replied nonchalantly, giving Levi a gentle squeeze before releasing him. “I’m sure i”ll run into you again soon.”

“Yeah, I’m _sure_.”

“Try not to miss me too much, Levi.”

“Fuck off, Smith.”


End file.
